See Beyond Lies
by KrAzIeCoOkIe
Summary: Sakura Haruno returns to her highschool,finally meets friends,has to partner up with an Uchiha's little brother.What will happen?Dundundun!ITAXSAKU


**ItaXSaku**

**Rated M for Alchohol,Some drug use,Sex,ETC..Also Yaoi**

**Author's Note:: I randomly came up with this and also,if some of the words are missing from this story,it's not my fault.I don't know why some of the words are missing but if anyone else knows please let me know!!!Your kindness is greatly appreciated!**

Sakura's POV:

The sound of an annoying object radiated through my head as I lay down on the queen sized mattress.I turned my head groggily towards the noise and found it was my alarm clock.I grabbed the alarm clock and pulled it from the socket,then threw it halfway across my medium sized smashed into the door across from my bed and I just stared as it fell into millions of pieces.A silent knock at my door was heard and it opened just a fraction before the person behind it entered my foster ,both of my foster dads."What was that loud crashing noise?"Kakashi and Iruka said in unison.(my foster parents)

They peered at the ground and found the broken pieces of the remainder of my alarm looked over toward me and smirked at my bad morning was picking up the pieces and walking out with Kakashi as the door closed behind them.I still don't consider them my foster parents and probably never will.I consider them more as friends and that won't change.

I got out of my thoughts of Kakashi and up from my morning slumber,I walked over to the vanity mirror in the miniture sized bathroom then looked at hair was disheveled and I had eye crusties.(eye boogers or whatever you call them)I walked into the bedroom once more and went straight to my walk-in closet.I rummaged and found my black tank top and ripped up blue jean pants.I also grabbed my checkered Vans.I stripped off my pajamas and pulled on my tank top,jeans,and shoes.I went back into the bathroom,brushed my hair and teeth.I applied mascara and light red lipstick.

Without looking around,I walked out of my room and through the front door to our two bedroom thing the school was only five blocks away.

Konoha Junior freshmen year it was bad but since I'm now a Junior,everyone keeps to is a good thing for me.I never really liked I enter the two brown double doors,I instantly see new faces and familiar of the new faces seem to be not all of them.I walk farther down the hall to the front office and ask for my the new assistant principal hands me the yellow colored paper,I turn and walk to my first period class which isn't too English with Tsunade.I walked inside the classroom and saw a busty woman with long golden blonde hair and saphire turned toward me and handed me a book." are?"Tsunade said."I'm Sakura Haruno."

" were here last year,weren't you?"I looked at the floor and just nodded."Well,take a seat wherever you like."I looked up and noticed that no one was here first bell hadn't rung either but I wanted to get to class as early as possible.I walked down the last row near the windows and sat at the last seat in the first bell sounded and I watched as people started to file into the of them looked over in my direction but I turned away and gazed out toward the cherry blossom tree standing next to the track feild only a few feet minuites passed and the room filled with chatter and people moving desks.I continued to look out the window with much nervousness.I felt a presence by me and I turned to see who it was.A boy with blonde spiky hair,baby blue eyes,and cute facial features seemed to be talking to me.I snapped out of my daze and responded with a,"Huh?"."I'm Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto extended his hand and smiled a goofy white teeth could probably sparkle if you put him near reflectors."I'm Sakura Haruno."I extended mine and we shook hands.

"By any chance,would you like to meet some of my friends?Not all of them are in here but you can meet some of do you say?"Naruto said with much dillegence."Um...Sure."I said.'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have friends.'_Naruto seemed to be calling someone over and as the person came closer,I could see that he had onyx eyes and midnight black facial features were incredible.I looked from him to Naruto and I couldn't tell who was and all.I snapped out of my thinking and listened to Naruto."This is Sasuke Uchiha .Sasuke,this is Sakura."Sasuke stared at me with those eyes and never much said anything besides,"Hn."

"He'll talk more once you get to know 's not good around new people."Even though I wasn't new,I didn't say anything.I just smirked and turned back to peering over to the tree."I'll catch you ,Sakura?"Naruto said.I just nodded.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's kind of short and Itachi wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next one ! ^^**

**ItaXSaku**

* * *


End file.
